Blood bounds: Season 5
by GermanCSI
Summary: Three years after the incident with Stella's boyfriend Athina is facing new threats. This time she falls into the hands of the Greek embassy and also involuntarily sees Europe. Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part of my story 'Blood bounds'. I hope you'll enjoy it and please leave a review.**

Athina had just finished school. After the incident with Stella's former boyfriend, she had told Athina to come to the lab after school and not go home immediately. In the lab she looked for her aunt, but couldn't find her. However, she could see Adam working on something. On her way there, she dropped off her bag in Stella's office and secured her visitor's bade at her skirt.

"Hello Adam", she said and tapped on the glass of his lab. "Can I enter or are you working on something secret?" He looked up and smiled when he recognized her.

"Come in, you can help me. I try to figure out how this must be folded. There are some marks where the paper must only be folded." She put her hands on the table and looked at the various papers lying around all showing the same print.

"Sure, if you have enough copies from that?" Adam divided the pile into two halves and gave her the half. The lines obviously showed some kind of paper plane.

Just ten minutes later there was a pile of differently shaped paper planes instead of the flat papers before.

"Finally, I got it", Adam said holding up a small plane, "This one fits to the lines on the paper."

"That's awesome." She picked up one plane and let it fly through the room. It bounced against a cupboard and fell on the ground.

"You know what? I have an idea. Mac and Stella are in the city somewhere. At least I've seen Mac rushing out of here and Stella is out with Danny interviewing someone."

"There she is. I forgot to ask, but what idea do you have?"

"You know this little gallery above the elevators? There is enough space." Athina smiled and nodded.

"That's great. I hope you won't get into trouble." Now Adam smiled at her and shook his head. She put a pile of the Paper planes in an edge of her shirt and followed him to the elevators and up the stairs.

"Alright, you start, Adam", she said and placed her planes on the handrail. He took one and threw it onto the corridor downstairs.

"That one was awesome. Let me try this one." She took another plane and also threw it into the corridor. The two of them quickly decided to make a little contest who could throw the plane farther. After a very good throw of Adam the plane landed in front of the black leather shoe of Mac. Only a split second later Stella appeared at his side. He looked up and saw Adam.

"Adam?" Stella asked and picked up another paper plane.

"What are you doing here? I thought you are still at school." Before any of them could answer Mac waved them down. Adam went back to the lab where he and Athina had made the planes and the smile was vanished from his face. Athina herself wasn't very sure what to think of the situation. Mac and Stella curiously looked at the piles failed planes.

"I was able to recreate this one by the folding lines on the sheet of paper you found at the crime scene." Adam said before Mac could ask him. "When you put the wings of this plane together you can see something like a map, a half of two blocks. No street names, it could be anywhere in Manhattan." Mac nodded.

"And why are you entertaining half of the lab by throwing paper planes?"

"That is a really good question and I will go and work and hopefully save my job. Bye Athina." Adam quickly touched Athina's shoulder and left the room. Stella turned around and faced her niece.

"So, what are you doing here, Athi?"

"Mrs. Watts is sick. We didn't have PE", she said in Greek. Mac looked a bit puzzled, but he said nothing.

"I told you to speak English, especially when there are other people around."

"I'm sorry Mac." Stella clapped her hands together a couple of times to help her thinking.

"Athina, could you wait in my office? I have to finish something and then I take you home." She nodded and left the room. In her aunt's office she killed the time by browsing Facebook and doing some parts of her homework.

Half an hour later Stella poked her head in to look after her.

"Athi, shut down the computer, we're going." Athina picked up her bag and followed her aunt. "We have to walk. My car's at maintenance check." She just shrugged her shoulders. When they left the building darkness had already hit.

"Stella, what was Adam working on?" Athina asked again in Greek. Stella suddenly stopped walking and put her hands in her hips.

"Young lady, did you hear what I said less than an hour ago?"

"Yes, I know, but there is no one around who should listen to us." She went back the couple of steps to her aunt and waited for her answer.

"Athina, I want you to speak and learn English. If this will happen more often, I have to think of consequences and secondly I can't tell you anything about an ongoing investigation." Athina furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything. Stella went on and she followed her, but suddenly she turned around driven by a strange feeling. A dark figure appeared from nowhere next to Stella. Athina wanted to scream, but she was too shocked.

The stranger had pushed Stella down the staircase of the subway. Athina also lost her balance and fell down the first couple of stairs. Stella was now lying at the bottom of the staircase. She had hardly moved when the figure was over her. He picked her up before she could reach her gun and smashed her against the wall. She screamed loudly, but Athina was still too shocked to move a single muscle. Standing in the middle between the bottom and the top of the stairs, she had to watch Stella desperately fighting the man. At the end the man was stronger and he squeezed her again at the wall. Athina could hear whisper, but she couldn't understand it. The brief moment of silence was enough for Athina to regain control of her body. She pulled herself up using the handrail.

"Stella", she screamed. The man looked up alarmed by the noise. He backed away from Stella and ran up the stairs. When he passed Athina he looked in her face for almost two seconds and she saw a glace of the man's face.

The picture burned itself into her brain and she hardly realized that the man was gone. A hand grabbed her upper arm and her vision cleared. Stella's face looked as shocked as hers.

"Athi, Athina, are you alright?" She gently shook Athina's arm and again said, "Athi? Is something wrong with you?" Athina suddenly realized that she had been silent for almost ten seconds and she slowly shook her head. Stella left her arm and ran up the last stairs. She pulled out her gun and looked around. Athina could hear some people on the street. Stella didn't move; she just stood there. Athina grabbed the handrail and pulled herself up the stairs. When she reached the top her aunt had already got her cell phone and dialed a number.

After she called mac and told him what happened she scanned her niece in the light of the street lamp from top to the bottom. Athina looked mesmerized at Stella and saw a dark spot on her forehead.

"Stella, you're bleeding. Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Mac sent one. You fell on your arm. Does it hurt?" Athina moved the joints in her arm and when she moved her wrist she felt a violent stitch.

**The next chapter is coming up soon. Like it, hate it? Please let me know. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please leave a review.**

"Ouch, I think I've broken my wrist." She sat down on the sidewalk and placed her hand on her knees, because it had started swelling and hurting. Stella sat next to her niece and pulled Athina's head to her chest. After a few minutes the monotonous sound of car engines was interrupted by the sound of an ambulance. Ten meters behind the ambulance there was the truck of mac with a blue light in the front window.

One of the men of the ambulance rushed over to them. Stella got up and also helped Athina to get up, since she could only use one hand. The man scanned both of them and detected the broken wrist.

"Come to the ambulance, girl. I'll take care of your wrist." The man put a bandagearound her arm to block the movement of her wrist. Stella organized a blanket and wrapped her niece in it. Only moments later the car of Mac appeared on the sidewalk and he jumped out.

"Stella, are you alright?" He spotted Athina next to Stella and the injured hand of the girl and his face lost all the color it had.

"What happened to your hand?" Stella answered instead of her niece.

"It's broken. She fell down the stairs over there." The paramedic asked Mac to step aside to not block the way for him to take care of Athina's wrist. He carefully placed it in a splint and wrapped it in a bandage.

"That's it. This should be fine. Now try to avoid too much pressure on your arm." The man went off to see a police officer and Mac sat next to Athina.

"What happened, Stella?"

"A man pushed me down the stairs and he broke Athi's wrist. Mac, he was Greek."

"Did he talk to you in Greek?" Stella slowly shook her head.

"I hit him and he cursed in Greek. I think he comes from the north."

"He does!" Athina said. "He talked like one of the caretakers in my orphanage." Mac furrowed his brows.

"Mac, I have no idea who he was."

Suddenly Athina was overcome by a wave of sleepiness and she laid her head on Stella's shoulder. She ran her fingers through her niece's curly hair.

"I'm taking Athina home. She can spend the night there and we'll go to the hospital tomorrow."

"No Stella, please take me to a hospital now. My hand hurts a lot." Mac handed Stella the keys to his car.

"Take her to a hospital and take care of her." Stella helped Athina to stand up and unlocked Mac's car. Athina's hand ached in the beat of her blood streaming through. Stella was driving as fast as she could and a few minutes later they arrived in the hospital. At this time of the day the waiting room wasn't very crowded and they didn't have to wait very long. One nurse took care of her arm.

Half an hour later Athina and her aunt were already on the way to their apartment. Stella parked the car not in the parking lot, but on the street for Mac to fetch it. The two women went up to the apartment. It was the third one in Athina's time in New York. They had moved out after Frankie's attack and the apartment building they lived then had burned down. The apartment they were living in now was a bit bigger. They even had a separate living room. As soon as Stella and Athina went through the front door, Stella ordered her niece to bed.

"'Athi, you go to bed now. I'll make you something to eat if you want." Athina tried to suppress a yawn, but her aunt noticed it and turned her head in the direction of her bedroom. Athina put her coat on a hanger and went to her room. The bed was as messy as she had left it this morning. She changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants and cuddled between her sheets. Sometime later Stella entered her room holding a tray with food and something to drink.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" Athina moved her arm a little bit and hissed in pain.

"It does hurt", Stella said "Do you want some painkillers?" Athina just shrugged her shoulders. Stella didn't ask more and put two little pills next to the plate. Athina put the tray on her knees on top of her blanket. Her aunt had made her vegetables from the fridge and chicken nuggets. She allowed her to use her fingers, because of the fact that Athina wasn't able to use fork and knife.

"Stella, did you know this man?" she asked after a couple of bites.

"No I don't, but I think it has to do something with our case.

"Was it the case with the paper planes?" Stella nodded. "But what does it have to do with Greece?"

"Athi, I mustn't tell you anything about any case." Athina wanted to say something, but Stella shook her head. Athina took another bite of the vegetables.

"Will you find out who he is?"

"Sure I will. And you need to finish your dinner and go to bed." Athina cleared her plate and also ate the two pills. She gave the tray back to Stella and cuddled under the sheets.

"Sleep well" Stella said and gently patted her niece's hair. The painkillers did their work and Athina could sleep without pain.

Over the next couple of days Athina was allowed to stay at home to recover a bit.

"Athi, I'm home." Stella had been working till late at night to solve the case. She was holding a paper bag with groceries.

"Use your free hand and take the things for the freezer." Athina got up from the couch and got some items to place them in the freezer.

"Did you solve the case?" Athina had asked this question almost every time Stella had come home this week. However, it was the first time she got a satisfying answer.

"It was a man who sold his old live and wanted revenge."

"Was that everything?" Stella nodded. "But why did we get attacked?"

"It's more complicated than you think. Enough of this; you know more than you should." Athina shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. When they sat down at the table, Stella's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I gotta get this." Athina laid her legs on the opposite chair and watched Stella having a conversation with Mac. It was about a new case as far as she could understand it.

"Do you need to go to the lab?" Athina asked while her aunt pushed her legs off the chair.

"No, I don't. Mac just called me, because they've found more evidence." She sat down and got herself some bread and cheese. After dinner Stella got dressed again to go outside.

"I need to do something. I'll be back soon." Athina again sitting in front of the TV just nodded. She cuddled up in a blanket to watch her favorite TV-show.

Stella came back in less than an hour. When she entered her face looked a bit scared.

"Stella what happened?" It was obvious that whatever she'd done it wasn't pleasant.

"The man's name who attacked us is Sebastian Diakos, but I can't prove anything."

"Who is this man?" Stella sat next to her niece and grabbed a blanket.

"He's working at the Greek embassy and he's very dangerous." Athina turned off the TV and turned to Stella.

"What'll happen now?" Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. I suggest you go to school tomorrow and come to the lab afterwards." Athina nodded and got up.

"I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." Stella reached out and patted Athina's arm.

"Sleep well."

**Next chapter's coming up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the next chapter. Sorry, it took very long, but please enjoy.**

The next couple of days went by without any incident. After the first two weeks Athina was allowed to stay at home after school again. This lasted until the one day when Stella came home very excited.

"What's going on?" Athina got up from the couch and came to the dining area.

"Do you remember Sebastian Diakos and George Kolovos?"

"How could I forget them?"

"Today I got a parcel with a dead rat and I think it was from them." Athina looked at her aunt, not believing it.

"They're threatening us!" she said. Stella nodded and put her handbag on a table next to the door.

"I was thinking of something. I don't want you to stay here in New York." Athina was stunned.

"Where in earth should I go?" Stella put both her hands on Athina's shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes.

"It's not safe here anymore and I know someone who can protect you better than I can." Athina shook her head; first slowly than faster.

"I'm not leaving. I left my home once." The first tears were rolling down her cheek. Stella pulled her niece into a hug.

"You're not leaving your home. You're coming back again." Athina tried to free herself from the hug and stepped a step back.

"Stella, you're the only family I've left and I don't want to be separated from you." Stella obviously didn't know what to say. Instead she went to the study to get her laptop. In the meantime Athina was waiting in the kitchen.

"Athi please, we are both under threat and you are an easy target. I'm your guardian and I know what's best for you and that is going to Greece. I know someone in Thessaloniki you can stay with. I'm looking for a flight as soon as possible."

"You want to send me away now?" Stella looked up from the screen and her worried and caring face had turned into a determined one.

"Yes, I do. And you're supposed to obey me." Athina couldn't believe what she'd heard, but she stayed silent. After a while Stella turned around her laptop to show Athina the page.

"I've found this flight next week. I think it's perfect." She looked at the screen and she had to fight her tears again.

"Can I ask you something?" Stella nodded.

"Who am I going to stay with?"

"His name is Tasso Papakota and he's the brother of my old Professor. I think you'll like him. I've called him this afternoon and he's ok with that." Athina wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry my dear." Stella shut her laptop and brought it back to the study.

"I suggest you go to bed or let me think, you can watch TV if you like." Athina just shook her head and went to her room. There, she immediately fell on her bed and started crying. It was just unfair and ridiculous to send her away. After a while Stella entered and tried to comfort her. However, Athina pushed her away and crawled to the other side of her bed.

"Stella please, I want to be alone now." Stella stroked her niece's hair and left her room. Athina stayed alone and she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. It took her quite a while to calm down, but in the end she was very peaceful; peaceful enough to text her boyfriend. She managed to explain the whole matter in just one text. He replied with an astonished and scared emoticon followed by a 'WHAT?' Before she texted back she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Hours later she noticed her phone still lying next to her pillow on the mattress.

Over the next week Athina's mood darkened. Stella had booked the flight for her and she had already arranged matter with her school and a school in Thessaloniki.

"Have you packed everything?" Stella asked six says later.

"Yes, I have. I suppose you haven't changed you mind." Athina was close to tears, like she had been the last week.

"Athi, please stop this. I'm not changing my mind." Athina just bit her lip and stayed silent.

"Come on." Stella pulled her in a hug and stroked her hair." We have to go. You gotta be at the airport in two hours." Athina bit her lip and went back to her room to get her suitcase. Her bed was made neatly and the shelf next to it was empty. It looked like the live was sucked out of it.

"Athi, you need to hurry." Athina grabbed her suitcase and left her room. Stella was already dressed and waiting for her.

"Do you want me to carry this?" Athina handed over the suitcase to get on her shoes.

The way to the airport wasn't very exciting. They got stuck in traffic jam as usual and she silently hoped that the plane would leave without her. One and a half hours later they arrived just in time. Stella was the one who got the ticket and check-in sorted. Athina waited next to her aunt and tried to think of nothing.

"Athi, wake up!" She quickly shook her head and followed Stella across the hall to a café.

"Sit down there. I'll get us a coffee." Athina nodded and sat down at a bench in the corner. She soon came back holding two cups.

"Stella, can you tell me something about your professor?" She looked at her niece over her cup and furrowed her brows.

"I can, but I can only tell you some pieces. That's all I know." Athina sat up and turned her cup in her hands.

"I don't care. Please tell me."

"Alright, I know that Professor Papakota was born in Greece, in Thessaloniki like you. He has a brother, but I know nothing about his parents. He told me that he came to America when he was forty as a restorer. He applied for a professorship at the Chelsey University. I studied there and he was like my guardian angel. He taught me a lot about Greek culture." She smiled and took a sip of her cup. After a few seconds she continued. "When I have graduated from the police academy he gave me the very pretty picture in my office."

"He gave it to you?" Stella nodded.

"Have you ever met his brother?" She shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I made the first contact last week, but he sounds a lot like his brother. Athi, don't be sad. You'll be happy in Greece." Athina felt tears filling her eyes.

"Can we please change the topic? What about your case. Is it solved?"

"My case, no, it's not. Sorry, I can't tell you anything." Athina put her head on her arms and stared at her cup. The shop had misspelled her name.

**The next chapter will probably take a while, but in the meantime your welcome to guess what's happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the next chapter.**

"Stella, where does the plane leave?" Stella put her hand on her lap and looked at Athina's boarding pass.

"The plane leaves at gate B 15 in one hour. I suppose we make our way there." Athina took the last sip of her cup and got up. The airport was much crowed and it took them a long time to reach the gate.

"I can't go any further." Stella said standing in front of the security check.

"Stella I really don't want to go."

"You have to, my dear." Stella hugged her niece for the last time and kissed her head. Athina felt a piece of her heart being ripped apart. The kiss burned a mark in her heart and like so often this week tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You'll do fine!" Stella brushed away Athina's tears.

"Do you know the drill?" She nodded. Stella gave her the boarding pass and closed one button at her jacket. She turned around and entered the line. Stella waved her a last time and left the area. Athina knew that Stella wanted to make it easier for her, but it was the first time in weeks that she felt the decision settled. The lady at the security check asked for her boarding pass and passport. Stella had told her to show her Greek passport for emigration but also for checks in New York.

"Goin' home?" She just shrugged her shoulders and put her shoes and jacket in a plastic box. Another lady waved her through the metallic gate. It didn't beep. She put on her shoes and jacket and looked for her gate. When she found it her flight was already written on the sign. Since it was in the middle of the week and it wasn't holyday time there were a lot of business men starring into their laptops and phones. She sat on a chair at the wall. Fifteen minutes later the boarding began. Most of the other passengers tried to get on the plane as quickly as possible and building a line at the entrance. The people setting in the back of the plane were asked to board first, but almost nobody obeyed. She stayed seated until there were only a few people left. One of the flight attendances stepped up to her and asked her.

"Are you boarding the plane?" She nodded and got up. It was her one last desperate hope to stay in New York with her aunt.

The flight wasn't very relaxing for Athina, because she was very sad and had to fight with the tears. In Greece it was 3 am and pitches black. Thessaloniki was clouded and only a light glimmer was seen through the clouds. The airport of Thessaloniki was much smaller than JFK. Therefore it was easier to find the luggage. She pulled her suitcase off the luggage belt and headed for the exit. In the arrival hall there were only a few people. One of them was holding a sign with her name on it. The man was in his fifties and a bit taller than her. She stepped up to him and tried to suppress a yawn.

"Kosta Papakota?"

"Yes, you must be Athina Bonasera," he answered in Greek. They shook hands.

"Welcome to Thessaloniki." He took her suitcase and gave her the possibility to look around. The shops in the airport were oddly familiar to her. Kosta noticed that and waited for her instead of heading for the exit.

"Have you been here before?" She nodded.

"I went from Thessaloniki to New York four years ago." She hurried up to keep track with him. From what she had noticed until now she thought of him as a friendly person. Outside the weather was warmer than expected, but at least it wasn't raining. The car of Kosta was a very old and rusty Toyota. The sound of the door was very loud and almost made her jump. They both got in and he started the engine. On the way to the city she stayed silent and had trouble staying awake. After very long 30 minutes Kosta parked his car in the street in front of a small house.

"This is my home. I have prepared a small room under the roof. I hope you'll like it." He turned off the engine and got Athina's suitcase out of the trunk. When they entered the house she couldn't stop yawning.

"Do you want something to eat or do you want to go to bed now?"

"If you don't mind, I'm really tired." She followed him up the narrow staircase to the upper floor. From the hallway there were two doors leading to other rooms. He pointed to the right door.

"This is your room. The other is mine and the bathroom is downstairs; the blue door on the left. Do you want me to bring you anything?" She shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He opened the door to her room and put the suitcase in front of the wardrobe. After that he wished her a good night and left. The room was very small, but everything was there; a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair under the window. The curtains were closed to block the view from the street. Suddenly she realized how tired she was and she opened her suitcase to get a pajama. Her phone was lying next to her suitcase. It had fallen out of her pocket. She remembered Stella and sent her aunt a quick text. 'I'm fine and the flight went well. Kosta's nice. Athi.' After she had changed her phone signaled the income of a text. 'I'm happy for you. You'll do fine. Stella.' Athina got in the bed and cuddled under the duvet. She felt warm and safe being in Greece again, but a small part of her still felt sad not being in New York with Stella. A few seconds later she was fast asleep.

**What do you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
